His Brother's Keeper
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A/U Four years have passed since Cain and Abel merged into one being and he can't stop thinking about a certain red-haired former nun. Cain/Esther/Abel
1. Chapter 1

His Brother's Keeper  
Author's Notes: I rated it PG-13 to be on the safe side. I may or may not expand on this little work. But for right now I have no intention of doing so. What I can tell you is that I am considering writing a story where Abel and Esther meet when he was an enemy of the world. Also have an idea for an Alessandro and Vanessa fic. Woot!

Cain did not understand why he had felt the sudden and uncontrollable urge to kidnap the little Albion Queen. All he knew was that ever since he had merged with his brother, he had felt this uncontrollable urge to be near her and it was harder to control his brother inside him then he had expected. He had of course blamed his twin brother, Abel, for this mess. After all he found it hard to miss the look on the silver-haired male's face when the pretty little red-haired girl, a nun at the time, when she came upon their little brotherly spat. When he had passed her, he could see what drew Abel to the little thing, her red hair was so like that of the other problem, Lilith, she was even has brave has the other woman.

He chuckled in amusement remembering how she and her mechanical companion had tried to fight him off.

Well her companion had tried to fight him she had just yelled at him, such a nuisance she had been back then, and her irritating qualities had just grown when she had been crowned.

Flashback**********************************************************

"Esther is it?" he asked softly, walking towards her.

"What do you want with Father Nightroad?" she demanded, pressing her back against the coffin. "What do you intend to do to him? Haven't you people done enough! Leave him in peace!"

Such a queenly baring she already giving out orders and expecting them to be followed.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "He and I are going to be joined into one being. After all that's what we were originally two beings joined has one with the same genetic code in our mother's womb so to speak. Although of course beings like us have no true mother, not in the same sense that you terrans and the methuslah have one anyways." Here his smile became almost twisted but still so charming. "He and I are going to be one, now and forever and live together for all eternity."

"Why!" she demanded.

"Because my dear, I will get a perfect body and he won't be in pain anymore. Don't you want him to be eternally at peace in his eternal slumber?"

"He's at peace now! Leave him alone!"

Such a fierce spirit, breaking her would be oh so fun, he could see why Dietrich had such an obsession for her.

"Come now I am doing my brother a favor. Let the two of us join together and you no longer have to worry about him being in pain my dear."

"What are you?"

"I am a Crusnik my dear," answered the blonde man, suddenly appearing before her. "I am a being that in needing nothing, needs everything."

Oh and he could smell her fear mingling with her personal scent and he saw another reason why his brother wanted her. Even in the face of fear she was still willing to defend his brother from him. She had screamed at him to get away even after he had reached for her. Not once had she screamed for herself but it was all for Abel. How utterly annoying she was turning out to be.

End Flashback*******************************************************

He never would have thought of himself has someone who would kidnap a female but his brother's desire and affection for the red-haired girl had slowly become stronger and merged with his own desires for the world. Perhaps having her near would help keep his brother in control. He stared down at the red-haired female, no longer a girl of sixteen and now a young woman of twenty, who was laying in his bed. Her hair looked so lovely against the white sheets, very much like blood on snow.

How lovely.

He took a seat next to the woman on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through her hair. She moaned and turned her head towards his hand, a small smile spreading across her face and Cain couldn't help but smile in delight.

"Abel," she muttered.

Cain's smile changed quickly from a smile to a dark frown and back again, before he leaned over her body on the bed, his mouth trailed up along her neck and skimming over her shoulder, tugging at the thin strap that held her nightgown up. He was contemplating what else he could do to her when the small female stirred and he pulled back so that when she woke up he would be the first thing she saw.

The first few sleepy blinks cleared the sleep from her eyes and when she focused on the blonde crusnik her eyes widened and her mouth opened to scream, which he silenced when he kissed.

"Now, now Esther," smiled Cain. "The three of us are going to be together for a very, very long time, let's try to make the most of it shall we?"

"Three of us?"

"Yes," smiled Cain. "You, me, and my dear brother Abel."

Esther's eyes widened in surprise and horror has she remembered that Cain had merged into one being four years ago and ever since then the world had been in hell.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

Cain just smiled and kissed her again, trailing to her neck and grazing his fangs along her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

His Brother's Keeper 2  
Author's Notes: Now normally I don't like these sorts of chapters, that are less than a thousand words but for one reason or another this chapter seems to fit with this story for the moment at least, chances are the chapters will get longer as we go along. Anyways, see you next chapter and I may or may not start going into more rape details, though for the readers if I do you will find the unedited version on luna. Well, see you next chapter.

Esther the Queen of Albion, although she very much doubted that title would do her any good now, did not know why the blonde Crusnik had had her taken her from her Albionan palace and brought her to the Rosenkreuz hide out. After all there was nothing he could gain by having her here since he had been joined with his brother so what would he gain from her since he can't use her for bait? But here she was in his bed of all places, she never expected him to be a sexual being, learning far more about Cain's anatomy then she would have liked. It was hard enough to picture Abel that way let alone the blonde Crusnik. She shifted in the bed and turned slightly to stare at the male behind her, frowning when she saw that while the bruises he had given her were still decorating her skin like butterflies his own bruises from her had long healed up. She had known that has queen chances are she would have had to marry and sleep with someone she didn't love or even like for the good of her people.

The one thing she did not see coming, not that she saw herself being held captive by him, was the fact that she would wind up bedding the man that murdered her dearest friend and someone who she had childishly wished would be the keeper of her heart, though the, dead?, man still held her heart. But all that changed when Abel had died,?, and she had mourned, she still did mourn him actually.

She slipped slowly from the large bed, being careful and praying that she would not wake him and risk another encounter like the one from a few hours ago, well the night before rectified Esther, glancing out the window and seeing that it was passed midnight. She padded softly across the wooden floor of the room and stared at her reflection in the large vanity mirror. The light provided by the moons outside gave her plenty of light to examine her reflection and think about the events that had happened since she had woken up in this hell hole. Her pale body, while it did not lack in scars from her previous job and life in general, was covered in bruises and bite marks, the most prominent being the holes his fangs had made. She turned slightly and lifted her arm to examine the star shaped birth mark on her side he had seemed to be very much interested in that mark evidenced by the fang marks that decorated it.

From the moment she had woken up he had kissed and caressed her neck as if they were lovers and despite her protests, not to mention her violent thrashing, had peeled her nightgown from her body his mouth, teeth, and tongue following the trail of her nightgown. Once he had removed the garment the next few hours had been filled with pain, blood, and tears. She closed her eyes against the memories.

Flashback***************************************************************************

She was struggling against his hold on her hips her nails digging into his shoulders to distract him so that she could kick him off. But it seemed that no matter how much she kicked and struggled he wouldn't let her go and he kept biting into her side, where her birthmark was.

"Get off me!" she shrieked grabbing at his blonde hair, this only seemed to amuse her captor as he chuckled softly and nipped at her hips.

Cain pulled away a bit and she took the opportunity to kick out at the man, aiming her foot for his nose hoping it would connect and give her the chance to escape. Of course, she had no idea what she would do then.

"Tell me Esther," smiled Cain. "Are you hoping to escape once you get away from me? But then where would you escape to after all you have no idea where we are. Besides there is the small matter of Dietrich being in the base and his obsession with you, it would be most unfortunate should something happen to you. Abel is after all very, very fond of you and I would hate for him to get upset if something horrid were to happen to you at the hands of the boy. Now be a good little girl and play with me."

Esther closed her eyes and whimpered when he sank his teeth into the fragile skin of her breast as he joined their bodies into one.

End flashback************************************************************************

The blonde male had alternated between being rough and being gentle almost as if he and Abel had been having a fight for control of the body, if Abel was even aware of what was going on, while he was raping her. She wondered if Abel was still partially aware of what was going on and if he was could she reach him to get him to help her escape and perhaps even come with her.

"Miss Esther?" whispered an achingly familiar voice, interrupting her from her thoughts.

Esther gasped in surprise and joy, overjoyed that Abel had somehow managed to take over his brother's body and they could end this dreadful nightmare before it got well underway. Smiling brightly she spun around, forgetting in her joy that she was naked, and froze her smile slowly fading and horror replacing the joy in her eyes. There on the bed was indeed Abel, but it wasn't her Abel, it was his kind eyes but they were staring out at her from Cain's face and his voice was coming from Cain's mouth. It would seem that her nightmare was far from over.

"I am sorry Miss Esther," Abel whispered, softly, rising from the bed slowly and coming over to stand before her not caring that they were both nude. "So very, very sorry."

Esther had never wanted to weep as much as she did at that moment.


End file.
